Beso a una estatua
by Dark Heart Attack
Summary: Ladybug habla sobre el mal día que tuvo (referente a la estatua de Adrien) con Chat Noir. [Situado después del capítulo: "The Puppeteer 2"]


Ladybug había suspirado por novena vez, en el patrullaje nocturno que compartía con Chat Noir. Un suspiró largo y pesado.

—¿Mal día, bichito?

Al parecer esa palabra fue suficiente para que la heroína se derrumbara recordando lo horrible día que fue. Sus palmas de manos cubriendo su rostro mientras llevaba las rodillas a la altura de su pecho y se ocultaba ahí.

—¡Fue horrible! —chilló en agonía, su cara roja de la vergüenza.

No era algo que se olvidaba para siempre, regresaba y solo hacia querer golpearse la cabeza contra la pared.

Fue la más grande humillación de su vida y eso que había hecho varias cosas demasiado vergonzosas.

—No pudo ser tan malo —comentó Chat Noir, tratando de animar a su Lady.

Nulo resultado. De inmediato, la cara ruborizada de Ladybug se había despegado de sus rodillas y fue levantada para mirar a los ojos al gatito.

—¿Malo? ¡Fue peor que malo! —replicó—. ¿Algunas veces quisiste que la tierra te tragara? Porque lo que hiciste fue tan vergonzoso que sino tú no lo olvidas, mucho menos el que lo vio lo va a hacer.

—¿Que paso?

—Caí en una broma ¡Eso paso! —espetó—. Y una muy mala.

—¿Broma?

—¡Sí! y si quería hacer una broma y que sea graciosa, debió terminarla en el mismo momento que caí, no después, de que todo se vuelva más humillante.

—¿Fue muy malo verdad?

La voz de Chat Noir sonó apagada, recordando la situación que vivió con Marinette. El estado que la dejo, apretó sus labios, sintiendo el sabor de ese beso amargo.

—Si —asintiendo fervientemente mientras lo miraba con sus ojos cristalizados—. Hubiera preferido que siguiera con la broma hasta el final. Al menos...

Calló mientras su corazón se hundía en su pecho.

—No me hubiera enterado y luego sentirme tan mal como lo hago ahora —dijo—. Actué como una psicótica con una estatua.

—¿Estatua?

—Sí y lo mejor... ¡No era una estatua! —exclamó sintiendo al borde de llorar.

Decían que hablar te hacía sentir mejor, pero Ladybug todavía no veía los resultados. Volvió a su cueva personal, mientras se recriminaba mentalmente por ser tan idiota.

—Sé que no hubiera evitado que actuara como una lunática, pero estaba ¡Practicando! Exageradamente, pero lo hacía ¡De en serio! Nunca hubiera actuado así si hubiera sabido desde el principio.

Sus ojos azules no apartaban los ojos de los verdes, tratando de que su compañero le crea que lo que decía era verdad.

—Te creo.

Ladybug sonrió débilmente. Le agradecía aquello, a pesar de que quizás, no fuera totalmente verdadero.

—Además, dije una patética excusa —expresó—. Y lo peor...

—¿Hay más? —interrogó Chat Noir mientras intentaba que la palabra estatua no ronde en su mente. ¿Por qué el caso que contaba su Lady era tan similar al suyo?

—Está enamorado de alguien más.

—¿Esa broma fue con el chico que te gusta?

—Así es —confesó—. Sé que le gusta alguien más, pero duele que al parecer no pueda cambiar mi situación con él. Siempre amigos...

Sonrió suavemente, resignada.

Suspiró. Sin olvidar el tema, continuó—: ¡Es obvio que se iba a separar así, luego de hacer aquello! ¡Oh! ¡Qué vergüenza!

—Bueno, al menos no hiciste algo tan arriesgado como besar aquella estatua... —intentó animar, Chat Noir. Sabía por propia piel que eso sería muy incómodo.

Ladybug tenía los ojos bien abiertos y lo miraba horrorizada, antes de ocultar su cara nuevamente y ahogar un grito, avergonzada al extremo. Confirmando que aquello sucedió.

Por un rato no pudo apartar sus ojos de ella, sin poder pronunciar palabra. Luego lo hizo, lentamente como si tratara de formular las correctas palabras.

—Sabes... —comenzó suavemente el felino—. Hoy hice una broma, fue mala ¡muy mala! me hizo prometerle no hacer más bromas...

—Yo te lo dije —susurró Ladybug mirándolo—. Eres malo con las bromas— Mientras levantaba levemente su cabeza de entre sus rodillas.

—Lo sé—sonrió—. Empecé la broma porque quería saber más de ella. Es mi amiga y quería entenderla, saber qué piensa de mí, no soy muy bueno con las relaciones, la verdad.

Ladybug lo escuchaba con atención.

—Ella cayó completamente en mi broma, debí asustarla de inmediato ¡Lo sé!—hizo una pausa—Pero no pude y a medida que pasaba el tiempo, no me atrevía... Pero ella hizo algo que yo no fui capaz de corresponder, no era porque me agradaba, lo hace, pero no a tal punto y menos si hay alguien en mi corazón.

—No entiendo, Chat a que viene esto.

—Yo me moví cuando me beso —confesó.

—¿Eh? —articuló— Chat, dilo claramente, no sé de qué hablas.

—Hoy hice una broma, Mi Lady—espetó—La broma se trataba de que fingí ser una estatua.

Ella abrió enormemente los ojos. Su corazón se paró.

—Lo siento tanto, Marinette —se disculpó profundamente arrepentido. Ella se volvió piedra—Esta vez seré una buena estatua, no me moveré —una sonrisa enorme apareció en sus labios— ¡Bésame con tranquilidad!

Las mejillas de la chica quemaron como el infierno.


End file.
